One Way to a Broken Heart
by Dani Masen
Summary: Bella está angustiada em plena noite de Natal, chegando a conclusão de que seu casamento está fadado ao fracasso. Em uma repentina visita, ela encontra o caminho para a liberdade e para a cura de um coração partido.


**Autora: **Dani Smith

**Beta: **Camila Alkimim/Aretha V Guedes/Isa Vanzeler

**Gênero: **Romance/Angst

**Censura: **Livre

* * *

Crepúsculo não me pertence.

Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet

Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors.

Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta **Karol Carvalho**!

* * *

**POV Bella**

Eu estava tão distraída em meio às linhas daquele livro de receitas, que não havia percebido a campainha tocando.

— Isabella! Você por acaso está surda? Ou está se fazendo de sonsa? Não ouviu a porcaria da campainha!?

Os gritos dele ecoando pelo corredor foram o suficiente para acabar com todo o meu ânimo natalino, com a minha vontade de fazer uma ceia legal para nós dois e com querer passar o natal ao lado dele.

Muita coisa havia mudado.

Seis anos haviam passado e James, meu marido, havia mudado completamente comigo. Ele parecia outra pessoa, não era mais o meu companheiro, a pessoa que me fazia rir todos os dias, que me aninhava em seus braços quando eu chegava do trabalho, que beijava minha cabeça e preparava um banho para nós dois se o meu dia na confeitaria houvesse sido estressante… não. Agora ele era o James que acordava e levantava da cama imediatamente, saía para trabalhar e não me cumprimentava, chegava de seus plantões cheirando a perfume feminino, ficava enfurnado no celular trocando mensagens enquanto supostamente devíamos estar jantando e conversando sobre nosso dia... não era mais o homem pelo qual eu havia me apaixonado. Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo que eu não queria mais aquela vida para mim, não tinha coragem de colocar um ponto final e aquela inércia sentimental me consumia, me angustiava diariamente.

Ouvir seus gritos repletos de grosseria só davam ênfase ao meu desgosto.

Pegando um marcador e colocando na página da receita que estava tentando entender, levantei-me da cadeira para ir em direção à porta, mas para minha infelicidade, a campainha tocou mais uma vez e os xingamentos então começaram.

Com a mão na maçaneta, encostei minha testa na porta, murmurando comigo mesma e pedindo aos céus para que ele parasse com aquela sessão de baixaria e maus tratos. Como abriria a porta? Com que cara eu receberia uma pessoa enquanto James gritava ofensas do mais baixo calão? Comecei a sentir meu rosto quente e reuni forças para gritar de volta.

— Já vou abrir, James!

Minha voz saiu tão baixa, tão sem forças, que eu não podia dar certeza de que ele havia ouvido, mas torcia para que sim.

Quando tudo pareceu se acalmar, resolvi girar a chave e abrir a porta. Me deparar com um entregador segurando a compra que eu havia feito na Black Friday foi o auge do meu dia, o que para muitos poderia ser patético, mas para mim, era um sopro de alívio à uma vida tão amargurada.

— A senhora poderia assinar aqui, por favor?

Coloquei a pesada caixa entre meus pés no chão e assinei, sendo consumida pela ansiedade de abrir aquele pacote e ver a minha mais nova batedeira, a tão sonhada, caríssima, planetária e que só faltava falar e fazer a receita sozinha.

E ela era verde-água. Verde. Água. Combinando perfeitamente com a minha cozinha, o lugar que era meu refúgio nos últimos meses e que eu havia decorado do jeito que eu queria, quase que como uma extensão da minha cozinha na confeitaria onde eu trabalhava.

Cozinhar era a minha paixão e aquele era o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar.

Bem, foi um presente meu para mim mesma, mas estava valendo de qualquer jeito.

Assim que fechei a porta e desejei um Feliz Natal para o moço simpático, olhei para a caixa no chão, sabendo que ia ser um martírio carregar aquele peso sozinha, mas não iria pedir ajuda à James, ele com certeza teria algum comentário que ia estragar completamente com todo aquele meu momento especial.

Tarde demais, pensei, assim que dei de cara com ele, abrindo a geladeira.

— O que você comprou? — perguntou em tom de escárnio, segurando uma garrafa de suco de laranja e encostando na pia. Desenroscou a tampinha e começou a beber no gargalo, uma coisa que ele sabia perfeitamente que me irritava, mas estava ignorando. Ou fazendo de propósito.

Eu tentei amenizar, afinal estávamos na véspera de Natal, então resolvi responder amigavelmente.

— Minha batedeira planetária. Vou poder fazer as mesmas receitas que faço lá na loja. Chegou em ótima hora — peguei uma tesoura na gaveta e deslizei pelo lacre da caixa —, estava pensando em fazer uma sobremes…

— Eu acho que não vou estar em casa hoje à noite — respondeu simplesmente, como se estivesse dando uma notícia qualquer, para uma pessoa qualquer.

— Como assim, James? É véspera de Natal! Nós tínhamos combinado de…

Mais uma vez ele resolveu me cortar. Era outra coisa que vinha fazendo muito ultimamente.

— Pois é, mas vão precisar de mim no Hospital. Resolvi trocar o plantão com um colega.

A decepção estava estampada em minha cara e eu não conseguia esboçar qualquer outra reação além daquela. Meu coração já nervoso e cansado de tudo aquilo, batia chateado e eu, mais uma vez, queria reunir forças para terminar aquele relacionamento, mas não encontrava a coragem. No fim, separar daria muito trabalho. A casa que morávamos, em San Francisco, teria que ser vendida e teríamos que dividir o valor da venda, contratar advogados, resolver mudança, procurar um novo lugar para morar… sem contar com o fato de ter que explicar para meus pais, mesmo que eles estivessem do outro lado do oceano, mais precisamente na Inglaterra, que tudo havia acabado, que não éramos mais um casal, além de ter que ouvir frases como: "Mas vocês dois? Achei que nunca iam se separar! Antes mesmo de terem filhos?" entre outras diversas coisas que um casal passa quando está prestes a pedir um divórcio.

Tudo bem que minha mãe já estava desconfiando, mais precisamente desde que avisei que não iríamos visitá-la em Londres naquele final de ano. Já que havia adiantado todos os pedidos da confeitaria para o Natal e só voltaria a trabalhar no dia vinte e seis, eu deveria ter ido sozinha e deixado James aqui, pelo menos estaria com minha família.

Não querendo dar nenhuma resposta, continuei abrindo a minha caixa enquanto ele me observava, ainda da pia. Também não tentou se explicar, nem pedir desculpas, nem sentir compaixão de estar me deixando sozinha em uma véspera de Natal. Continuou, pacificamente, a beber o suco de laranja.

Tirei a batedeira de dentro da caixa e mal pude esboçar um sorriso sem receber mais um comentário inútil.

— Eu não acredito que você comprou uma batedeira dessa cor ridícula! Devia estar maluco quando deixei você decorar nossa cozinha. Ela está uma palhaçada! O seu TOC já está fora dos limites, essa sua cisma por tudo em tons de azul everde me irrita profundamente.

— Você não estava maluco quando você aceitou minha decoração, James, você estava apaixonado.

— Oi?

— Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Você estava apaixonado. E eu sei que não está mais — respondi baixo, mas tão baixo, que achei que ele não fosse capaz de ouvir, mas ouviu.

E não respondeu.

Depois do meu comentário, ele simplesmente fechou a cara e a garrafa de suco de laranja, colocou-a dentro da geladeira e subiu para o quarto. Dali, sem qualquer despedida, foi para o plantão e me deixou, com vontade nenhuma de cozinhar ou preparar qualquer comida natalina que fosse. Joguei a garrafa de suco no lixo, fiz umas torradas, chocolate quente, me coloquei em frente ao sofá sob uma manta bem quentinha, liguei a televisão e evitei parar para ouvir meu coração.

Afinal, algo de que eu tinha certeza, sabia no fundo do meu peito vazio, era que o amor pode dar às pessoas o poder de despedaçar você. E eu fora irremediavelmente despedaçada.

Tanto, ao ponto de nem conseguir chorar por um casamento que estava fadado ao fim.

* * *

As batidas incessantes na porta intercaladas com a campainha me fizeram pular do sofá. A televisão continuava ligada e foi então que cheguei à conclusão de que nem tinha ido para o quarto dormir, provavelmente caíra no sono depois de tantos programas sem graça na televisão. Até entendia, para que iam ter uma programação interessante se a maioria das pessoas estava se divertindo em jantares com a família, com os amigos, celebrando o Natal?

Eu não sabia que horas eram mas provavelmente ainda era manhã pois minha sala estava gelada e eu tive que me enrolar na manta e calçar minhas pantufas para atender quem quer que fosse à porta. James não era, pois ele tinha chave e os plantões não duravam tão pouco assim. Meus pais muito menos… meus amigos? Estavam todos em Forks, um lugar do qual eu sentia muita falta… então quem era?

Quando abri a porta, quase caí para trás com a imagem de Alice, dentro de um casaco de esquimó rosa bebê e com um sorriso do tamanho do universo.

— SURPRESA! — Seu grito atingiu algumas oitavas e temi pelos meus vizinhos, afinal era uma manhã de natal e todos deveriam estar exaustos da ceia noturna.

Eu não via Alice há muito, muito tempo. Quando me mudei para os Estados Unidos, para fazer intercâmbio, trabalhei como babá na casa vizinha à dela. Nós tínhamos acabado de completar dezesseis anos, estudávamos no mesmo colégio e fomos muito amigas por todo o tempo em que morei em Forks. Tê-la em minha frente me trazia lembranças agridoces, pois ela era irmã _dele_...

Enfim, Alice era a última pessoa que eu imaginava estar em minha porta, àquela hora, em San Francisco.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — questionei junto à um bocejo, percebendo o quanto tinha soado grossa com aquela pergunta. — Digo, como assim? É natal, não era para você estar com sua família em Forks?

— Realmente não nos vemos há séculos! — Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, balançando para frente e para trás. Não havia mudado em nada seu jeito elétrico e animado. — Você não sabia?

Mais uma vez eu estava sendo mal educada. O choque era tanto que ainda não havíamos passado da minha pequena varanda.

— Sabia de que? — Abri mais a porta, indicando que entrasse, afinal, minhas mãos estavam congelando com o ar que vinha de fora. Ela entrou, retirou as luvas e ajeitou seu cabelo, na altura dos ombros, o mesmo corte de sempre.

— Vim visitar meu irmão! Ele está morando aqui.

A mera menção já causou um leve tilintar em meu peito.

— Sério? Emmett veio morar aqui?

Ela inclinou sua cabeça para o lado e espremeu os lábios, semicerrando os olhos e já percebendo o teor da minha pergunta. Piscou algumas vezes, provavelmente querendo brincar com a minha cara.

— Você sabe que não. Emmett jamais sairia de Forks, ainda mais depois do casamento com Rosalie. Edward é que está morando aqui.

_Edward_.

Era impossível ouvir aquele nome e não lembrar da jaqueta de couro, do cabelo ruivo bagunçado para todos os lados, do sorriso lindo e da risada calorosa, dos passeios que fazíamos no conversível que ele havia ganhado de Carlisle no aniversário de dezoito anos…

_Pare de lembrar disso, Isabella!_

— É sério que você suspirou? Você ainda sente alguma coisa pelo meu irmão? — Sua voz saiu alta me tirando do transe e logo depois ela diminuiu, percebendo a besteira que havia feito. — Digo, desculpa, James pode ouvir, que idiota que sou! — Deu um tapa na testa. — Me desculpe... — sussurrou.

— Ele não está em casa, não se preocupe. — Fechei ainda mais a manta ao redor de meu corpo, talvez me protegendo da enxurrada de questionamentos que Alice teria após eu expor tudo o que estava acontecendo na minha casa e no meu casamento. Eu não precisava falar muito, ela era daquelas pessoas que interpretavam as outras somente com o olhar, quase que como uma adivinha. Não tinha como fugir.

— O que aconteceu? — Ela pegou em minha mão e nos direcionamos para o sofá. — Por que diabos James não está em casa em uma manhã de natal?

— Ele é enfermeiro, esqueceu? — Sentei, me ajeitando com a manta.

— Não, não esqueci. Mas sua cara não imprime felicidade, amiga. — Ela olhou para a mesinha de centro, onde meu prato e copo ainda estavam. — Nem esses restos de tristeza e solidão em cima da mesa.

Com um suspiro, abri o meu coração despedaçado. Contei tudo o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos um, dois anos, todas as minhas desconfianças e o jeito rude com o qual meu marido vinha me tratando. Minha vida era muito solitária em San Francisco. Apesar de trabalhar em uma confeitaria, a minha timidez me impedia de me abrir muito com as pessoas, eu demorava para confiar em alguém ao ponto de falar sobre um assunto tão delicado quanto esse.

Batedeira verde-água?

Alice é que estava sendo o meu verdadeiro presente de Natal.

Para falar a verdade, ela não gostava muito de meu marido e havia torcido o nariz quando avisei que me mudaria para San Francisco para morar com ele. Desde a primeira vez que ela o viu, já tinha me dito que não havia curtido a _aura _que ele emanava. A verdade é que, àquela época, eu estava tentando desesperadamente me livrar de um coração partido e achava que James curaria. Eu estava convicta de que havia me apaixonado por ele, ou até mesmo sem querer ser hipócrita, talvez realmente me apaixonando pelo cara que ele aparentava ser… ou ao menos era, quando nos conhecemos.

Alice não queria aceitar a minha covardia em terminar aquela relação. Mesmo eu expondo minhas fraquezas, ela pareceu não querer concordar comigo.

— Você tem que sair dessa vida, amiga. Definitivamente. — Ela se levantou do sofá. — Vem, vamos sair. Nós vamos tomar café da manhã com Edward.

— Não! — Minha voz saiu mais alta do que eu tinha intenção.

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

— Já fazem oito anos que tudo aconteceu, Bella. Não é possível que você ainda queira evitar meu irmão dessa forma.

A verdade era que eu queria. Edward fazia parte de um passado gostoso e ao mesmo tempo dolorido. Alice sabia tudo o que tínhamos passado juntos e sinceramente, aquele não era um dia para relembrar tudo o que eu tivera com ele. E tudo que eu perdi.

— Pois eu quero. — Fui sincera. — Alice, por favor.

Ela olhou para o relógio.

— Bom, eu tenho que ir, pois eu marquei de encontrar com ele no Fisherman's Wharf, achei que você ia querer se juntar a nós. — Suspirou.

— Pois então vá. Vá curtir o seu irmão. Eu estou bem. — Tentei dar um sorriso que pelo menos demonstrasse que eu acreditava que as coisas iam ficar bem comigo, talvez ela se acalmasse com isso e desistisse de me arrastar pra fora de casa. — Até quando você fica? Podemos marcar um jantar.

— Fico até dia vinte e nove. Depois volto para Forks, para o reveillón. Hoje à noite vamos fazer uma festinha na Valencia Street, se você quiser ir… acho que seria legal, sabe… espairecer. Vou te mandar por mensagem o endereço do bar. Me passa o seu celular.

Nós havíamos nos afastado tanto que nem tínhamos mais nosso número de telefone.

Ela anotou meu número e em segundos eu estava recebendo uma mensagem com as coordenadas do local que ficava na rua mais badalada de San Francisco.

— Promete pra mim que vai pensar com carinho e talvez me encontrar hoje à noite?

Ficamos nos entreolhando por um momento que pareceu uma eternidade. Eu sabia que Alice estava atrás de uma resposta, só não poderia dar a ela o que ela queria. Então, fiz o que eu mais odiava. Menti para a minha amiga.

— Pode ser que eu vá. Vou pensar com carinho.

* * *

Talvez querendo me martirizar, passei a tarde inteira olhando as redes sociais. Além de ver postagens de vários amigos comemorando, também me deparei com fotos de meu marido curtindo uma ceia de Natal com os amigos do plantão, mostrando um sorriso que eu mesma não via há muito tempo.

Pelo menos ele não havia mentido sobre a existência do plantão.

Naquele instante, dando zoom em James, percebi que eu realmente já não tinha mais emoções relacionadas ao meu casamento, a única coisa que havia restado era desgosto e angústia. Não sabia se esses sentimentos eram relacionados à ele, ou a mim mesma.

Meu celular tocou, avisando de uma mensagem. Era James.

"_Vou dobrar o plantão. Não se preocupe em fazer comida para hoje."_

Fechei o aplicativo de mensagens, mais uma vez passando a me questionar se aquela situação estava me passando tristeza ou alívio. Em meio à toda aquela confusão de se sentir perdida, a raiva começou a me consumir. Que tipo de pessoa trouxa eu era a ponto de ficar em casa remoendo essa vida ridícula enquanto meu próprio marido estava seguindo a dele e fazendo o que bem entendia?

Eu tinha que tomar uma atitude.

Jogando toda a minha timidez de lado, escolhi a melhor roupa que tinha no armário, passei uma maquiagem no rosto, calcei meus all stars e fiz de tudo para não me convencer a voltar para casa, para debaixo das cobertas, para a minha zona de conforto, enquanto esperava o táxi vir me buscar. Respirei nervosa, observando a fumaça que saía de minha boca, tentando não deixar minha ansiedade tomar conta de mim, mas quando vi, já estava dando meia volta e retornando para casa.

Foi nesse momento que ouvi uma buzina. Era o táxi.

Eu podia dizer que não queria mais e pedir desculpas. Podia deixar toda essa ideia maluca de sair de casa à noite e encontrar com Alice e principalmente, com Edward.

Mas algo me puxou em direção aquele carro.

E quando vi, estava rumo à uma noite que eu não fazia ideia de como ia terminar.

* * *

A música tocava bem alta, ao ponto de eu conseguir ouvi-la perfeitamente do lado de fora do bar, ainda enquanto me despedia do motorista. Quando observei a fila gigantesca que tinha para entrar, me arrependi de ter saído de casa. O que eu estava fazendo ali, em uma rua que, mesmo estando na mesma cidade que moro eu nunca tinha vindo, quase onze horas da noite, sem avisar ao meu marido e sabendo que possivelmente eu reencontraria uma grande parte do meu passado?

Ao mesmo tempo que me apavorava, me instigava.

Entrei no final da fila e peguei meu celular, respondendo a mensagem que Alice havia enviado mais cedo, a que continha o endereço, avisando que estava na fila. Percebi que ela visualizou, mas não me respondeu.

Vários eram os sinais que demonstravam que eu não devia estar ali.

Na segunda tentativa de dar a meia volta e ir embora, senti alguém pegando em meu braço. Eu odiava conflitos, odiava ter que brigar com as pessoas e não saberia reagir a uma situação dessas, mas meu instinto me fez virar e…

— Jasper! — dei um grito.

— Bella! — ele me abraçou, me girando no ar. Eu não fazia ideia de que Jasper estaria aqui. Ele e Alice haviam namorado na escola, mas já tinham terminado há bastante tempo. Entretanto, ele era o melhor amigo de Edward, ou seja…

A amizade ainda devia ser muito forte, ao ponto de ele vir a San Francisco só para ver o amigo, pensei.

— Vamos? — Ele me puxou para fora da fila.

— Não, Jasper, eu não quero furar fila... — informei, puxando-o no sentido contrário.

Ele deu uma gargalhada alta.

— Se Edward souber que você está aqui fora, no final da fila, ele manda todo mundo que está na sua frente ir embora, Bella. Você jamais seria uma fura fila aqui.

— E desde quando Edward manda na fila do bar?

Jasper riu novamente.

— Desde que ele o comprou, bobinha.

* * *

Entramos e o som parecia ainda mais ensurdecedor. Eu não sabia se isso era o normal ou se eu era o problema, já que não estava acostumada a frequentar lugares como aquele. Alice veio me receber com um abraço caloroso e tirou o meu casaco.

— Vou guardar lá em cima, na administração. — Informou.

— Engraçado você não mencionar para mim que o bar era do seu irmão. — Semicerrei meus olhos.

— Se eu falasse, você viria? — Ela levantou uma sobrancelha com todo o deboche do universo.

A verdade é que eu não viria. Até aquele momento eu não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo ali. Ela subiu para deixar meu casaco na administração e quando desceu, me pegou pela mão, mostrando todos os pontos daquele enorme lugar. Do lado de fora, era apenas uma porta que aparentava ser de um local pequeno. Dentro, era um mundo. Tinha até pista de dança.

Diversas vezes me peguei querendo perguntar de Edward, mas me freei em todas. Como ela não havia sequer mencionado seu nome e eu ainda não tinha o visto, achei melhor deixar para lá e seguir por onde ela fosse.

Meu pior erro talvez tenha sido aceitar as bebidas mas achei que elas seriam um remédio para a minha timidez, a característica mais forte que eu tinha. Todas as vezes que Alice pegava um drink, ela me oferecia outro, e quando vi, já estava na pista de dança remexendo o meu corpo de uma forma que não fazia há muitos, muitos anos.

De repente, comecei a me sentir feliz. Feliz, leve e livre, de uma forma que eu nem mais lembrava ser capaz de me sentir. Em um átimo, me retirei da pista de dança e procurei pelo local que poderia isolar o som e me permitir falar. Parei no banheiro.

Ainda conseguia distinguir os graves da música quando pesquei o celular em minha bolsa e disquei o número de James. Me encostei no mármore gelado da pia enquanto ouvia a chamada.

— _Oi, Isabella._ — Foi a forma que ele me atendeu. Não era mais "_Oi, amor_", ou "_Oi, coisa linda_", como antigamente. A raiva deu as mãos à felicidade, e o combo resultante mandou a minha timidez pro lixo.

— Oi, James. — comecei, sentindo minha voz pesada da bebida. — Só estou ligando para dizer que descobri o quanto a vida pode ser boa e feliz sem você. Curta o seu plantão, quando chegarmos em casa temos muito a conversar!

— _Que música é essa no fundo? Onde você está, Isabella? Essa hora, na rua?_

— Sabe o que é engraçado? Cheguei a conclusã que nada disso lhe interessa.

Bati o dedo na tela e joguei o aparelho dentro da bolsa me sentindo a mulher mais vitoriosa do mundo. Aproveitei para usar o banheiro, lavei as mãos e saí ainda sentindo aquela sensação maravilhosa de pelo menos uma vez na vida, jogar na cara de alguém o quanto ela te faz mal.

Chegando no corredor, dei de cara com ele. Com Edward.

A sensação gostosa que a bebida havia trazido se dissipou na hora.

Foi ridículo, chega o ar me faltou.

Era incrível como oito anos depois, ele ainda causava o mesmo efeito em mim.

E isso me irritava profundamente.

— Ed...Edward?

Seus olhos estavam com um brilho diferente.

— Finalmente te encontrei. — Ele pegou em minha mão. — Vamos.

— Vamos onde? — Fiz de tudo para ignorar a sensação que sua mão na minha causava.

Mas o pior eram seus olhos, que encaravam os meus com carinho.

— Em um local que eu possa conversar com você.

* * *

Por local, ele quis dizer os fundos do bar, o único lugar onde podíamos conversar decentemente sem ter que gritar um com o outro. Jasper era seu sócio e estava trabalhando na sala da administração, então nos rendemos ao frio do lado de fora.

O ar me faltou novamente quando a primeira coisa que vi ao sair, foi o conversível estacionado.

— Você ainda tem ele? — Apontei para o veículo, um misto de surpresa e saudosismo.

— Óbvio. E terei até o fim dos meus dias.

A resposta dele me fez sorrir. E como era bom sorrir! Ele então se encostou no carro e me olhou mais uma vez nos olhos, me deixando desconcertada. Eu sabia que Edward queria que eu me encostasse também, mas preferi ficar onde estava, de frente para ele.

Tínhamos tanto a conversar. Tanto havia acontecido.

— Não sabia que você havia se mudado para San Francisco. — optei por uma conversa informal, já que ainda não estava me sentindo confortável naquela situação. Era estranho estar com ele assim dessa forma depois de tantos anos, depois de tudo o que passamos.

— Não tem nem uma semana — assentiu.

Quis perguntar se ele sabia que eu morava ali, me questionei se ele não havia se interessado em me procurar, mas todas aquelas perguntas ao mesmo tempo me soavam extremamente idiotas então me calei.

— Muito legal o seu bar. Parabéns.

Seu sorriso se abriu.

— Obrigado. Como vai a vida?

Foi minha vez de assentir.

— Vai bem. Eu me casei. — A frase saiu instantânea. Assim que ela deixou minha boca, me arrependi. Depois de tantos anos a única coisa que eu tinha para contar ao meu ex namorado era que eu tinha me casado?

— Alice mencionou isso comigo. — Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, mas não foi de uma forma ruim. Talvez estava relembrando as coisas que passamos juntos. — Mencionou também que você é dona de uma confeitaria. E que se formou em Gastronomia, que viajou para a França para fazer cursos… bastante coisa além do seu casamento.

— E você, o que fez? — perguntei querendo ignorar o bolo em meu estômago. Até ele havia percebido que eu tinha feito outras coisas em minha vida além de me casar.

— Trabalhei na Nova Zelândia depois de me formar. Administrei uma boate por alguns anos, até que um belo dia Jasper me fez o convite, eu estava com saudade de casa, então resolvi voltar.

— Simples assim? — Levantei uma sobrancelha.

— Simples assim. Como tudo na vida. — Ele cruzou os braços. — Você está feliz?

Devia estar uns cinco graus ou menos, mas eu pouco estava me importando com o vento gelado batendo em meu rosto, pois aquela pergunta me deixou tão mal que eu não sentia mais nada. O tempo passou, Edward ainda estava esperando por uma resposta e enquanto ficávamos em silêncio, eu ponderava se estar ali, com ele, era o certo a se fazer.

— Eu acho que vou para casa. — Foi a única coisa que meu cérebro conseguiu processar e me fazer colocar para fora. — Eu não devia ter vindo.

Edward desencostou do carro e eu dei um passo para trás. Minha reação irracional deixou ele extremamente conturbado.

— Não tenha medo de mim. Eu jamais te faria algum mal. Se você quer ir embora, eu vou te levar em casa.

Ele estendeu a mão e eu queria pegá-la. Para falar a verdade, queria abraçá-lo, queria enfiar minhas mãos por seu casaco e me aninhar em seu peito, queria subir meu nariz pelo pescoço com barba por fazer e beijar aqueles lábios que já me trouxeram tanto prazer…

Mas eu não podia.

Acima de tudo, eu ainda era uma mulher casada.

E por mais que James aprontasse comigo, eu não era daquelas pessoas que dão o troco na mesma moeda, eu não conseguiria desrespeitar alguém dessa forma.

— Você está tremendo. Está muito frio. Vamos, eu te levo em casa. — Edward quebrou o silêncio.

Me sentindo derrotada e com vontade de chorar, aceitei.

* * *

— Eu vou levantar a capota do carro. — Seu tom era preocupado ao me ver ainda tremendo. Já estávamos na metade do caminho e nenhuma palavra havia sido dita até então.

Eu estava me sentindo frustrada. Frustrada por tê-lo em minha frente e não poder fazer nada por conta de um casamento que só me fazia mal.

— Não precisa… — respondi em um murmúrio, sentindo o álcool sumindo definitivamente do meu organismo e trazendo toda aquela timidez de volta. Eu ainda estava tremendo sim, mas era de nervoso e não do frio.

A questão era que Edward conhecia o lado oposto da minha timidez. Ele fora o meu primeiro beijo, meu primeiro orgasmo, minha primeira vez em tudo. Eu sabia que ele não estava me reconhecendo e eu não o julgava por se incomodar com aquilo.

Após minha breve resposta, ele respirou fundo. E alguns minutos de mais silêncio foram necessários até ele finalmente estourar.

— Quer saber? Mudança de planos. Eu vou te levar para outro lugar.

Tive um mega super _deja vú_.

Quando éramos mais novos ele sempre fazia isso. Quantas vezes não havia feito o mesmo, de madrugada, me entregando um de seus cheirosos casacos e me chamando para sair para algum lugar sem rumo? Os rompantes de Edward eram costumeiros para mim e eu os amava, mas não naquele momento. Muito tempo havia se passado e muita coisa mudado.

— Você enlouqueceu?

— Eu não, mas tenho absoluta certeza que _você_ enlouqueceu. Essa não é você.

Ele ia segurar minha mão, mas esquivei, circulando meu corpo com os braços. Em todas as vezes que fantasiei reencontrar Edward jamais teria imaginado que seria dessa forma, sob essas circunstâncias.

Era muita loucura.

Será que ele sabia mais do que o que eu havia contado? Por que havia me perguntado se eu era feliz? Será que a tristeza estava estampada na minha cara?

— O que mais Alice te contou da minha vida, exatamente? — perguntei na defensiva, fechando ainda mais o casaco em meu corpo, como uma forma de proteção.

Ele bufou, colocando as duas mãos no volante e um semblante irritado. Naquele momento em específico seu perfume me atingiu e foi como uma bomba de nostalgia.

Ele era o cara mais sexy que eu já conhecera em toda a minha vida.

— Me contou o suficiente para que eu me sinta bastante incomodado com a vida que você está levando.

Eu também estava incomodada. Com a minha vida e pior, com não poder negar para ele que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

— O que exatamente estamos fazendo? E para onde estamos indo?

Ele ficou calado, olhando para frente. Respirei fundo.

— Edward, se você não falar comigo eu não vejo motivo para continuarmos com isso. Para falar a verdade eu não sei nem o que estou fazendo aqui.

— A real é que eu não faço ideia. — Ele quase me cortou. — Para nenhuma das duas perguntas. Eu só queria estar com você e… e te tirar da situação que você está. Por favor. Eu preciso que venha comigo, eu não estou te sequestrando, só quero te mostrar algo.

Engoli em seco, mas poucos minutos se passaram até a minha decisão. Também, a quem eu queria enganar? Eu estava miserável, com um coração partido ao meio e indecisa com relação à minha vida e aos passos que deveria tomar para sair daquela situação… por qual motivo eu falaria não a ele?

Negar um momento daqueles com o meu passado seria negar a mim mesma.

E eu não ia mais fazer isso comigo. Não queria mais me maltratar.

— Está bem. Pode me levar com você.

* * *

O silêncio se manteve pelo resto do trajeto. Quando vi, estávamos pegando a direção da _Highway One_. Eu até queria reclamar e perguntar novamente onde íamos, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria, a resposta dele seria a mesma e eu já estava muito longe de casa para voltar. Porém, uma coisa eu não deixei passar despercebida.

— Só pessoas loucas entram na _Highway One_ de noite. Estaremos entregues à uma estrada sem iluminação e extremamente perigosa.

Meu comentário fez Edward sorrir. E foi aquele sorriso gostoso, com som e com direito a olhos apertados, criando pequenas rugas em suas laterais. Aquele mesmo sorriso inconsequente que eu me lembrava. Muito tempo havia se passado desde então, mas isso, esse sorriso, ainda era capaz de afetar o meu julgamento. Naquele momento, percebi o quanto eu senti falta daquilo e o quão era louca de estar ali.

Entretanto, sabia que mesmo naquela estrada escura, eu estaria segura com ele. Mais segura do que com James.

— Edward…

— Já estamos chegando.

— Você disse que não sabia para onde íamos. — Virei minha cabeça ligeiramente em sua direção, abrindo um sorriso ainda tímido, um que nem pensei que ainda pudesse ser capaz de dar.

Ele parou de olhar um pouco a estrada e encontrou meus olhos, me encarando.

— Finalmente… essa é a Isabella que eu conheço.

* * *

Quando chegamos na Pescadero State Beach, Edward estacionou o carro na estrada de pedrinhas e desceu, abrindo a porta do carona e estendendo a mão, para que eu a pegasse. Eu me sentia no automático, procurando não pensar muito nas coisas que estava fazendo, então aceitei. Sentamos no capô de seu carro e quando olhei para o horizonte, vi que o sol estava nascendo.

Quanto tempo eu já estava na rua?

Meu Deus, será que James estava com raiva depois daquela ligação?

Por que diabos eu estava pensando em James quando claramente ele não dava a mínima importância para mim?

Eu não fazia ideia de quando havia sido a última vez que tinha assistido um nascer do sol.

E talvez, ali, eu tenha percebido qual era a intenção de Edward.

Ele queria me mostrar que existia muita coisa além do mundinho no qual eu estava vivendo. Existia muito a se viver do lado de fora de uma casa, de uma cidade. De um casamento.

Foi basicamente a mesma conversa que tivemos quando éramos jovens, quando ele me disse que, mesmo feliz com o relacionamento que tínhamos, ele precisava sair dali. Ia fazer faculdade em outro país, ia em busca de sua liberdade e que eu deveria fazer o mesmo.

Por muitos anos fiquei mal com aquilo. Me questionava se eu era ou não suficiente ao ponto de ele me trocar por uma aventura idiota. Hoje eu entendia bem o que ele queria dizer e era uma pena eu não ter aproveitado da mesma forma que ele, da forma que deveria.

— Acho que agora eu entendo — falei baixo, olhando para os meus all stars.

Ele virou seu rosto em minha direção, me encarando em questionamento. A visão do perfil de Edward com o nascer do sol ao fundo era uma das coisas mais lindas que eu já tinha visto nos últimos tempos.

— O que você entende?

— Entendo da sua decisão de desistir de nós para viver o seu momento. Crescer como pessoa, conhecer o mundo… — Suspirei. — Éramos muito jovens. Eu devia ter feito isso… mas fiz exatamente o contrário… eu sinto que estraguei minha vida.

— Você não estragou a sua vida — respondeu firme. — Por que acha isso?

Provavelmente não era a resposta que ele esperava mas, assim como fiz com Alice, abri meu coração e contei a ele tudo o que estava se passando comigo. A história real, sem cortes ou romantizações. Ali, expondo de uma forma crua o que vinha acontecendo comigo, cheguei à uma ridícula conclusão que era uma vítima de um tóxico relacionamento abusivo e o pior de tudo era que, obviamente só eu mesma não enxergava.

— A vontade que eu tenho é de ir até lá e partir ele ao meio. — Edward disse enquanto secava a lágrima que escapou e correu por minha bochecha.

— De nada vai adiantar. — Suspirei. — A única coisa a ser feita agora depende unicamente de mim. Vou sair desse casamento e ver o que faço daqui pra frente. Pelo menos serei livre. Posso aproveitar.

Edward olhou para o sol que ainda nascia, me levando consigo.

— Você poderia aproveitar comigo, se quisesse. Mas sei que é hipócrita eu aparecer e te pedir isso, quando eu fui embora pelo mesmo motivo.

As palavras me faltaram naquele momento. Edward desceu do capô do carro e perambulou pelo perímetro que nos circulava, chutando pedrinhas e lutando contra quaisquer eram os sentimentos que passavam dentro dele.

— Eu nunca esqueci você, Bells. E está sendo difícil para um caralho me controlar e não te beijar nesse momento. — Respirou fundo, parando e olhando para o céu. — Mas acima de tudo eu te respeito, respeito a sua história e as decisões que você está tomando. O mundo é muito grande. E você é uma mulher tão grande quanto. Você merece explorá-lo o máximo que puder e ver o quanto a vida pode ser boa. Sem medos.

Eu comecei a chorar e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não estava sozinha. Edward me abraçou.

Eu jamais me esqueceria daquele Natal que eu achava que seria bom só por eu ter comprado a batedeira que eu tanto queria.

* * *

Na volta para casa, toda a conversa que tivemos estava em looping na minha cabeça. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto ele havia me respeitado. Edward tinha me ouvido por horas a fio, entendido todos os meus problemas, me dado força para encará-los e até mesmo respeitado o meu casamento fracassado. Ele poderia ter me beijado e eu confesso que naquele momento em específico era o que eu mais queria, era quase como um sonho, mas ambos acreditavam que enquanto eu não terminasse com James, aquilo não deveria acontecer.

E quando o carro parou em frente à minha casa, desejei que aquele momento, aquela companhia dele, não acabasse nunca mais.

— Muito obrigada. Por tudo.

Ele sorriu junto a um bocejo.

— Agora estamos morando na mesma cidade. Já trocamos telefone. Pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

_Eu queria que você me beijasse. Isso é o que preciso. _

— Você quer tomar um café antes de ir? Deve estar morrendo de sono, passou a madrugada inteira com uma tagarela sofredora.

Ele gargalhou.

— Discordo do tagarela sofredora, mas confesso que vou aceitar o café.

Em silêncio subimos as escadas que davam para a porta de minha casa e seguimos direto para a cozinha. Enquanto eu preparava o café e pegava duas xícaras, ele se encostou na pia e com os braços cruzados, ficou olhando todas as minhas ações. Usei aquele momento para arriscar alguns olhares e pude perceber que ele não havia mudado em absolutamente nada.

— Você decorou essa cozinha, não decorou?

Congelei tudo o que estava fazendo. Virei meu rosto em sua direção e assenti.

— Eu adorei. Ela tem muito a ver com você. — Sorriu, me deixando arrepiada com aquele simples comentário. Para ele poderia ser apenas um comentário, mas para mim tinha um significado muito maior.

Fomos cortados por um barulho e meu olhar correu para a porta, onde estava James. Ele parecia cansado e muito furioso.

— Além de foder com ele você ainda traz para tomar um café?

Meu rosto foi tomado por vergonha.

— Você não estava no plantão? — Não era bem a pergunta que eu deveria fazer, mas foi a primeira que saiu em meio ao nervosismo.

— Mas é mesmo uma pu… — Ele não terminou a frase. Edward se desencostou da pia e ameaçou dar um soco em James. Antes que ele pudesse piorar aquela situação, o peguei pelos braços.

— Edward, por favor, não…

James escolheu aquele momento para querer revidar. Me vi entre os dois, separando algo que eu jamais teria forças para segurar.

— James, pare com isso! — pedi.

— Quem você pensa que é para me pedir algo?

— Ela é muita coisa, seu babaca. Você que é um idiota por não perceber! — Edward respondeu em alto e bom som.

Me virei de costas para James, ficando de frente para Edward. Ele me encarou por alguns segundos até finalmente aceitar e seguir em direção à porta, onde eu o acompanhei.

— Me perdoe por isso — pedi envergonhada.

— Por mais que me doa te deixar aqui eu sei que isso só depende de você. Por favor, me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa. Não deixe de me ligar.

— Pode deixar. Não se preocupe. James só sabe machucar com as palavras e sinceramente? Agora elas não me atingem mais.

Edward deu um sorriso fraco.

— De alguma forma eu me sinto mais aliviado com isso.

* * *

— Obrigada por me aceitar. Prometo que amanhã eu já vou procurar algum lugar definitivo para ficar, só não fiz hoje por que essa época de festas é uma bagunça. — Dei um gole em minha xícara de chá bem quentinho, sentado na cama extra que tinha no quarto de hotel de Alice.

— Você pode ficar comigo até o dia que eu for embora — Ela respondeu, sentando ao meu lado e colocando uma de suas mãos em minha perna. — Eu estou tão feliz que você finalmente tomou essa decisão!

Eu poderia ter ligado para Edward? Poderia. Poderia ter pedido para ficar em sua casa? Obviamente que sim. Mas senti que não era o momento, não queria forçar coisas.

— Se você não tivesse batido em minha porta ontem, provavelmente nada disso teria acontecido — declarei.

— Mas o que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram porque você saiu à noite? Ontem nós nos perdemos, depois que você foi ao banheiro eu não te vi mais, deduzi que tinha ido embora. Não viu minhas mensagens?

Naquele instante, me toquei que Alice ainda não sabia de nada do que tinha acontecido, muito menos que Edward tinha feito parte disso. Ou ao menos eu achava que ela não sabia.

— Eu estive com seu irmão ontem. — Resolvi ser sincera.

Sua boca formou um "O" gigantesco.

— Como assim você esteve com meu irmão? Vocês… ficaram?

Ri. Queria muito viver no mundinho de Alice. Então contei resumidamente mas com alguns detalhes o que havia se passado na madrugada.

— Meu Deus do céu, que reviravolta. — Ela ainda estava chocada. — Mas até o final do seu relato eu ainda estava torcendo para ouvir que tinha rolado algo entre você e meu irmão.

Sacudi a cabeça em negação, porém sorrindo ao mesmo tempo. Pensar em ter algo novamente com Edward só me gerava sensações boas.

— Seria muito bom se as coisas fossem fáceis desse jeito.

— E quem disse que as coisas não são fáceis? Você que tem uma mania besta de achar que tudo é difícil! — Ela se levantou da cama e foi atrás do celular que estava na mesa da televisão. — Vou mandar uma mensagem pra ele e avisar que você está comigo, se ele te protegeu daquele jeito, deve estar preocupado e querendo notícias.

Dando o último gole em meu café, senti um estalo que me impulsionou a tomar mais uma decisão. Levantei da cama e entreguei a xicara a Alice.

— Tenho uma ideia melhor. Você pode me dar o endereço dele?

Alice não respondeu, ela apenas deu mil pulinhos no mesmo lugar e seus gritinhos estridentes, vindo me abraçar.

— Esse está sendo o melhor natal da vida!

Sorri.

— Acredite, para mim também.

* * *

Edward morava em Fishermans's Warf, um lugar consideravelmente longe de onde eu morava, porém bem perto do hotel onde Alice estava. Caminhei a passos largos tentando me esquivar do vento gelado e do coração palpitante, pensando no que eu deveria falar, criando todo um script em minha cabeça.

Minha vida havia se tornado uma incógnita e mesmo assim eu me sentia mais leve do que nunca.

Subi as escadas do prédio de três andares cheia de determinação no sangue. Estava ansiosa, nervosa, grata e assustadoramente feliz. Cheguei a me debater onde estava a angústia por ter terminado um casamento e quando ela não vinha, até me chocava. Meu organismo já estava tão cansado de se sentir triste que percebeu que, estar longe de James era o mesmo que evitar a tristeza.

Dei leves batidas na porta e enquanto esperava que ele abrisse, encarei meus pés e respirei fundo, procurando estabilizar as batidas do meu coração.

— Bella? — A pergunta veio junto com o barulho da porta se abrindo. — Está tudo bem? Por que não me ligou? Você…

— Eu terminei meu casamento.

Ele abriu a boca provavelmente querendo falar algo, mas levantei minha mão, cortando-o.

— Deixe-me falar, por favor. Eu sei que você me respeita, que você respeita o que aconteceu comigo e me dá total liberdade para eu fazer o que bem entender. A questão é que o que eu mais quero nesse momento, por mais que pareça imbecil ou apressado, é algo que eu realmente quero muito então eu...

Ele não me deixou terminar. Suas mãos puxaram minha cintura chocando os nossos corpos e a química instantânea e tão conhecida tomou conta da bolha que tínhamos acabado de criar. Eu realmente não fazia ideia do quanto aquilo me fazia falta. Do quanto os lábios de Edward nos meus eram pura sintonia.

— Ainda bem que você queria o mesmo que eu. — Ele murmurou entre meus lábios em um dos pouquíssimos e curtos espaços de tempo que parávamos para respirar. — E a prioridade sempre será essa. Você. E o que _você _quer.

Apertei mais meus braços ao redor de seu corpo, não querendo largar daquele abraço que ao mesmo tempo que me mantinha em segurança, me dava a liberdade.

E era a melhor sensação do mundo.


End file.
